


of all bad men

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bahrain Grand Prix 2019, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Charles is just sotempting.





	of all bad men

Nothing about it is illegal in Bahrain, but he’s still over a decade older than the kid. He’s not sure whether he’ll be looking for repentance later.

Charles splays his hands across Lewis’ back, over the cross inked into his skin, and Lewis remembers a quote he learned from a know-it-all college girlfriend back in Cambridge: of all bad men, bad religious men are the worst.

“Prends-moi,” Charles heaves, his face tucked into Lewis’ neck where it leaves a wet streak—saliva, tears, Lewis can’t really tell.

He shouldn’t be hard and aching from Charles’ desperation. He indulges himself anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote referenced by Lewis was lifted from C.S. Lewis’ _Reflections on the Psalms_.
> 
>  _Prends-moi_ means “take me” in French.
> 
> I’m half-sure this is the first Hamilton/Leclerc fic on AO3. If it’s not, point me to your leader. If it is, I’m glad to do the honours with this of all things.


End file.
